


Bart Allen Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: A collection of reader inserts for Bart Allen.





	1. Be Still

_**Prompt: Can I get a Impulse request where your super anti-social and he just keeps bugging you until you finally just kiss him to shut him up? by anon** _

Y/N groaned internally as she felt a blast of air blow past for what seemed like the 100th time that morning. She was just trying to read. She didn’t want to see to anybody or make small talk, she just wanted to lose herself between the pages of her book.

The only thing keeping her from that was her over excitable extroverted teammate who seemed hell bent on socializing with her this morning. On an average day, he would mostly ignore her, maybe speak to her twice, but overall he could take a hint as to when she didn’t feel like being with anyone. Today however…

“Hey, Y/N! You still reading that book?” Bart said as he took a seat next to her.

Y/N pushed down a groan. “Yep.” She said, not sparing him a glance.

“What is it even about?” Bart asked as he took a look at the back.

“Stuff.” Y/N replied as she turned a page.

“Hm, sounds interesting.” He joked.

“It would be if I could actually read it without interruption.” Y/N said pointedly.

“Oh, I can be quiet. I can be the most quiet thing in the universe. One time, my mom thought I was dead because she hadn’t heard a peep out of me all day. I actually had snuck out to hang out with some friends though, so I don’t think that one counts as me being silent- mmf!” Y/N cut him off by kissing him firmly on the mouth. She pulled back and smirked at his red face.

“If I had known that was how to get you to shut up, I would have done that weeks ago.” She laughed. “Now, can you please leave me to read my book in peace?”

Bart laughed and shook his head. “Only if you agree to go out with me.”

“Sounds good to me.” Y/N agreed. “I’ll call you when I finish this book.”

Bart kissed her on the cheek and sped off. Y/N groaned as the pages in her book fluttered and she lost her place. Dating a speedster was going to be difficult.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**_Prompt: Can I have a Bart x reader please? Be creative. :) by anon  
_ **

**_A/N: I am actually a tiny bit sorry for this one._ **

Bart sighed as he felt Y/N’s fingers comb through his hair. It was nice to have a lazy morning every once in awhile. No team, or villains, or superheroes, just him and his girlfriend, laying around and eating junk food.

He smiled as he felt Y/N nestle closer to him. He would give anything, give up anything, to stay in this moment forever.

“Hey, Bart?” Y/N asked quietly. Bart hummed an acknowledgment as he pressed a kiss into her hair. “Can I ask you a question?’

“Of course, babe.” He said. “What is it?”

“Why’d you let me die?” Bart felt the world slow down as he pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were blank as she looked back at him. He felt as though the air had been vacuumed out of his lungs and he was left empty inside.

“What did you say?” He asked breathlessly, hoping he had heard her wrong.

“I said,” Y/N said as her gaze turned accusing. “Why did you let me die?”

Bart gasped as a gaping wound appeared on her chest over her heart, as though she had been punctured by something large and blunt. He moved to apply pressure to her wound so that the bleeding would stop, but he fell through her and the bed as though they didn’t exist.

He tumbled through blackness for a short time before he hit a hard floor. He looked up and was surrounded by nothingness in every direction. He felt alone and cramped all at once as he spun in circles, hoping to find the light, to see something other than this void, but just when he felt himself despair, his eyes focused on a sliver of light.

He sprinted towards it, but no matter how fast he ran it never got any closer. Always the same distance, always the same size. He could feel his energy beginning to wane the longer he ran. It felt as though he could spend eternity chasing this small gleam.

Suddenly, he fell again. This time his feet hit bottom almost instantly. He found himself in a box made of mirrors. He felt the walls, hoping one of them would give way, but all he found was his own frantic expression looking back at him. He turned to find Y/N standing there. He reached for her, but she was just an image in the mirror.

“Why?” She asked. The wound on oozed blood as she stared him down. He turned, hoping to get some relief from the madness he was trapped in, but found the same image there too.

“Was I not important enough to you?” She demanded of him. “Why, Bart, why?”

“No, I loved you. You were my world.” He whimpered as he dropped to his knees.

Her eyes turned cold as she laughed at him. “Oh, I get it. It was because you weren’t fast enough.”

“No.” He gasped in horror.

“Face it, Bart,” She said, her eyes flashing with cruel pleasure. “You weren’t good enough. If you had been fast enough, I would still be alive. But you weren’t.” Her reflection multiplied until she was surrounding him. Some of her images were laughing and taunting him, but others… They called for him as they writhed in pain, tears streaming down their faces as they begged for him to help them. For any kind of relief from the pain. He screamed and punched ones of the mirrors, but instead of shattering, it began to ooze blood through the gaps.

“Oh, and it appears you aren’t strong enough either.” One of the images of Y/N said as the others began cackling. The room began to fill with blood as his ears rung with their hateful words.

Just as he thought he was going to drown, he woke up.

He sat up in bed, covered in sweat and gasping for air. He looked over to the nightstand and grabbed the box he kept their. He opened it and pulled out the first item.

The velvet from the small box calmed some of his nerves as he opened it. A small diamond winked up at him and he smiled as he remembered the day he had picked it out. He reached into the box again and pulled out a plastic ziploc bag with a little plastic stick on it. He felt a tear roll down his face as he ran his thumb over it. He had come home that horrible day to find it in the bathroom. The autopsy confirmed it and it had been a double blow. He had lost so much that day… He looked into the box and was greeted by the sight of his smiling face beside hers. She had dragged him into one of those photo booths that cost more money that they are worth, but he hadn’t had the heart to tell her “No”. They had been so happy back then. He focused on her eyes and he saw her begging for him to save her.

His heart was beating faster than it ever had before as he put everything back in the box and got up. He shook his head in an attempt to dispel the remnants of his horrible dream, but he could almost hear the echoes still reverberating in his ears.

Three years. It had been three years since he had found her lying in a pool of her own blood and he still hadn’t recovered. Maybe he never would. He just hoped that there would be a night in the future that his own shortcomings didn’t haunt him. He walked into the kitchen, moonlight from the window lighting his way.

He filled a glass with water and raised it to his lips, but he jumped when he saw his reflection in the water. For a split second, he had thought it was her and he was terrified all over again. He sighed as he bent down to pick up the pieces of the shattered glass. He could almost hear her chuckle at his mistakes. When had her memory become so tainted that he couldn’t think of her without his blood running cold?

He didn’t want to think about it if he was being honest. He turned out the light and walked back into the bedroom. It probably is for the best that he didn’t turn around and see the smirking reflection in the mirror behind him.


	3. Random Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I used to do follower milestones on my tumblr writing blog. Sometimes people would send in prompts or make up their own. This is a collection of the ones I have for Bart.
> 
> The bold parts are what people sent in!

**"Could you stay still for a minute, I can't take the debrief seriously when you're super speeding snacks into your mouth!"**

Y/N hissed at the boy beside her.

He shot her an apologetic smile after he swallowed. “Sorry, I gotta load up on carbs. I burn so many calories running that my blood sugar drops if I don’t.”

“I know that, I just wish you could wait like five minutes.” Y/N grumbled before turning her eyes back to their leader.

* * *

 

**"He's so gonna kill us for this"**

“Calm down, babe.” Bart laughed. “Gramps has one of those no killing rules remember?”

“He may, but I sure as hell don’t.” A voice behind them said. Bart and Y/N turned to find Iris standing there.

“Time to leave.” Bart said as he quickly scooped up Y/N and ran.


End file.
